You and I
by Jonouchi the pup
Summary: Before Yugi opened the box. He was crying, not sadness but joy and heartwarming. Thsi story is dedicated to my best friend Little ryuu. Hope you like it and Happy Birthday! You and I is by tatu. WHich I do not own. Enjoy! Please read and REVIEW!


**This story is dedicated to my best friend, little ryuu. Since her birthday is August 21st**** and I'm heading to her party, which is at GAMEWORKS Hehehehe! So yeah, I'm publishing it for her birthday present. So little ryuu if you are reading this right now or later on, I just wanted to say is Happy 15****th**** Birthday! May your wishes come true. Even though I'm going to tell all that on a birthday and in person over and over again. Oh my god I talk too much! Anyways, hope you like my story. See ya! 'Chu' XD**

You and I

Jonouchi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. _'Damn that thing,' _Joey thought as he hit the snooze button forcefully with his fist and got up lazily. Rubbing his sleepy eyes and let out a big yawn. While Joey doze up a bit, he took notice that June 4th has been circled in red. It's Yugi's birthday today and Joey had completely forgotten it.

'_Fuck,' _Joey cussed himself. How could he forgotten his best friends birthday? What kind of friend is he? With that Joey ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he got out he ran into the closet and pick out his uniforms. Finally got dressed and left his room. Didn't even bother eating breakfast and Joey got out of the house. As Joey walked his way through to get to Domino high and started to think what gifts should he give to Yugi. What does he like? What does he always wanted? What Yugi wish he can have? Ideas starting to form Joey's head and it starting to give him a headache.

'_Video Games!'_ Yugi loves video games. Joey and Yugi always play video games on a Saturday night eating potato chips and a soda, nonstop till their eyes bleed. _'No, too obvious and too easy to find. I wanted to give Yugi something special. Something precious, like it has a memory. Something with connections into it.' _Joey gave a thought and light bulb strike on top of his head.

'_A poem!' _But Joey suck at poems. _'Damn this is hard.' _Joey thought and thought and thought again but nothing seem to have clicked. Until Joey finally realizes that he's right in front of Domino High's school property. _'I'll figure something out later.' _Joey said to himself and walked in to school.

End of School(Too lazy to talk about what Joey is doing and stuff)

School has finally ended. Which means Joey still has time to find a perfect gift for his best bud, Yugi. Too bad Joey has homework, only two which it isn't a big deal. Luckily, it's Friday so Joey doesn't have to worry about that. He has more important things to do than doing some homework. Joey has to come up a gift for Yugi and he only got 5 hours. Even though it's enough time to find a gift.

Joey is on his way home just to put his stuff away and change some clothes, before he left his home, on search to find Yugi's gift. While Joey walked he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and took a glance at it. It was and invitation to Yugi's Birthday party.

_Flashback_

_Joey was at his locker getting his books to prepare for his first period class, English. As he was, searching and getting ready he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. The person that is hugging Joey seem small, light, and warm-heartedly. 'Yugi,' Joey said to himself with a smirk on his face. He returned a hug by touching Yugi's adorable small hands of his. Yugi let go of Joey. Joey turned around and faced him._

"_Hi Joey!" said Yugi with his usual hyper activeness voice._

"_Hey Yug," said Joey with his usual lazy response._

_They looked at each other with a smile on their faces, but Yugi's the one who's grin is wider. Not only that his whole body shakes with excitement. Joey loves his little dwarf. The way he acts put a smile on your face, the way he smile brightens your world up, and the way he treats you make you love him even more. And can't seem to have the guts to hurt him or hard to hate or difficult to ignore or get angry at him when he has such a cute face and a kind heart. Joey saw the way the spiked-haired teen acted and couldn't help himself from giggling._

"_You've seem to be in a good mood. What you drank an amount of cappuccino?"_

_Yugi nodded his head 'No' in reply while still shaking his body with excitement, but also jumping._

"_Then what?"_

" _Are you serious Jonouchi! Today's my birthday you mutt!"_

_Yugi giggled after he finished his sentence. Joey flinched at the word 'mutt' when Yugi called him that. Reminds him of Kaiba, that dickhead who always pick on Joey and call him a mutt whenever they walked past each other in the hall._

"_Don't call me that! You know that I hated being called a mutt!"_

_Again Yugi Motou is still giggling which leads to laughter and more laughter as Joey rant on and on about being called a mutt._

"_Oh, Joey you know that I was kidding. Anyways since today's my birthday I'm hosting a party tonight. Since it's Friday, which I'm glad it is Friday, your invited to my party!"_

_Yugi handed a invitation paper to Joey._

"_Please come. It would really mean a lot to me."_

_Yugi gave Joey a puppy face look. Which Joey hates that 'cause Yugi knows that's his weakness. Whenever Yugi wanted something from Joey or wanted to get what he wants, Yugi always do the puppy face so Joey would say 'yes.' And it worked all the time and it never gets old._

"_Fine I'll go, jeeze."_

"_Great! I'll see you there."_

_With that Yugi left._

_End of Flashback_

Joey gave out a sigh as he cleared his conscience back to reality. Joey is already home, dropping his backpack, some of his books he brought with him, kicked his shoes off, and laying on his bed lazily, listening to his music in his iPOD. What Joey was listening is t.A.T.U. 'You and I.' Joey isn't the type of guy that listens to girly music, but he had to admit they play really good and the chicks are hot too.

_You and I Holding tight You and I Gotta fight You and I Side by side You and I Sanctified You and I Feels so right You and I Holding tight You and I Side by side You and I For the rest of our lives _

As Joey laid himself in bed listening, he starts to have a clear image of him and Yugi. How they became best friends. How they defeated Pegasus in order to save Yugi's grandpa and get the money for his sister's eye exam. How they defeated Marik for taking over the world and such. After all they've been through their still friends. One of the best friends than any other best friends in the whole world. This song reminds Joey so much of Yugi and their past. _'Wait, that's it!'_

At Yugi's party Hooray!

Yugi's house was packed, well not really. Only Yugi's friends are there. Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, Mokuba, and, surprisingly, even Kaiba was there. Though Yugi and Kaiba are still rivals and the chemistry they have should be intense, but it's Yugi's birthday and Kaiba doesn't want to ruin it. So he just let it slide and let the spiked-haired teen have his fun and enjoy his day. When tomorrow comes, then Kaiba will bug Yugi to duel him again and once again, which Kaiba hoped, reclaim his glory as king of games. Kaiba can just easily picture himself as a smirk escaped from his lips. Yugi quickly notice that his little buddy pup isn't here. Yugi's head was down and a little tear came out of his little pupils. _'Guess he's not coming.' _Yugi gave out a sigh until there was a knock on his front door.

"Hey Yugi, there's someone at your front door!" shouted Tristan as he went back with his conversations with Duke, holding a drink in his hand. Yugi ran himself at the door hoping to god that it was Joey. His best friends in the whole world. Reaching for the knob, hoping it was him, turning the knob rotation t the right and as he opened, Yugi smiled wide eyed, eyes sparkling.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted with glee and joy as he jumped on Joey giving him a big hug. Joey hugged Yugi back for a short while and let it go.

"Sorry I was late. I was just trying to find you a good present and all. Took me awhile though. Anyways Happy Birthday Yugi!"

Joey handed Yugi a rectangular-medium sized box along with a birthday card and a letter. Once Yugi took the present that Joey gave him. Yugi hugged Joey again in a tight embrace.

"The best present in the world is when you came to my party." Yugi whispered under Joey's bare chest as he snuggled. Joey blushed with Yugi's response. _'I see why I like Yugi's friendship speech than Tea's. It's not to cheesy.' _Of course! Hearing Tea talking about friendship and crap became such a nuisance and annoying. With that Joey chuckled gave Yugi a quick, but sweet, hug and walked right in Yugi's house enjoying the party.

Yugi's party ended. Everyone left except Joey. (Again too lazy to talk about what Joey and the others are doing at Yugi's party. Let's just say they are having a good time. Hehehehe! XD) 

Everyone left and say their 'goodbyes' and 'Happy Birthday's' to Yugi. Yugi closed the door behind him and walked in the living room, picking up his gifts that he got from his friends. Bakura gave Yugi horror films, even though Yugi hates horror films and those horror films that Bakura gave Yugi are his favorites. Bloody, Gory, very Cannibal, and very strong that makes you want to puke.

Even though Yugi hates horror films, he will watch it but with Bakura or Joey. Ryou gave Yugi a cute anime doll, a version of himself (I meant Bakura.) and manga novels. Marik bought some souvenirs and jewelries from Egypt. Malik, well he pretty much didn't gave him presents, but he at least gave him a birthday card. Duke gave him deck of dungeon dice so Yugi and Duke some time around can play. Tea gave Yugi a friendship necklace and a picture of her Yugi. To cherished those wonderful memories. (A/N: Ugh, I'm sorry you guys have to read that. I'm sorry too Josefa! XO). Tristan gave Yugi some CD's. Some are Three Days Grace, Nickelback, and Flyleaf.(1)

The other thing that Tristan bought is Playboy magazine for Yugi. Yugi blushed at the sight of it until Tea snatched it and threw it in the trash. Yelling at Tristan for giving present in such a perverted way. No fear Tristan promised Yugi he'll buy another one, an even better one. Mokuba just gave Yugi a Blue-eyes White dragon toy and a Dark Magician. As well as a ticket to go to the Kaiba Amusement park. As for Kaiba, well he just only bought him knew cards so Yugi can prepare himself dueling Kaiba. To see who is the real loser and fraud and who's a real winner and a successor.

Now last but not least Joey. Wait Yugi didn't opened Joeys present. Not to mention it whenever Yugi tries to get a hold of Joey's gift so he can opened it. Joey somehow snatched out Yugi's hand and held it tightly in his chest. Maybe Joey wanted his gift to be opened last. Maybe it's a surprise. Or maybe Joey didn't feel the need to let Yugi opened the gift Joey made. Maybe Joey thinks it's terrible. Questions kept running through Yugi's little head and took a glance at Joey's gift lying in the armchair. Yugi approached himself, grabbed the present and sat the armchair as he put the gift on his lap. Before he opened it footsteps came running down the stairs. It was Joey.

"He Yu- Oh you're opening it. Wait don't open it without."

Joey ran down the stairs and run himself in the living room sitting in the couch.

"Okay now open it." Joey's hands are on his knees relaxed, but clutched a little. Nervous that in his mind thought that Yugi wouldn't like the gift he put into and how hard he worked to have one special gift that will grow their friendship bigger and stronger.

Yugi opened a birthday card and read it through as it says:

_Happy birthday Yugi. Hey your turning 15 that's awesome! Guess I won't call you shrimp anymore. Hehehe! I'll still call you shrimp cause your still short. Anyways, there's a letter along with the box. I know that it's small and it's not, you know, what you've wanted, but it's special. And I think you know what I mean once you've opened it._

_Your best bud,_

_Katsuya Jonouchi_

Yugi put the birthday card on the table. He took the letter that was lying on his lap and opened. He read through what it says:

_You and I Holding tight You and I Gotta fight You and I Side by side You and I Sanctified_

**The day when I first met you is when you saved me from a bad situation I'm in. Even though back then I treated you poorly, you showed me what real friendship is all about. That's what keep me strong. It's you. Yugi, you made me believe that I can become the greatest duelist of all time. Thanks to you I came second! Every time when I duel up against some creeps and I'm in a tight spot, close to losing. I thought of you. The advice you gave me to believe in the heart of the cards and to believe in yourself. To that I won.**

_You and I Feels so right You and I Holding tight You and I Side by side You and I For the rest of our lives _

**I remember when I told you that I made a promise that when we see Marik in person I will help you defeat him and stand by your side if you need me to guide whenever your in a tight spot. The time when we defeated that creep Pegasus who took your grandpas soul, Mokuba, and Kaiba as well. You and I fought and supported each so you and me can reach to Pegasus castle and win back your grandpa. **

_Every night We're all alone Every night My only hope Is the light that's shining from inside you 'cause you believe in what we are You believe in what we'll be Give me strength so I can stand beside you _

**I remember when I was controlled by Marik and force me to duel and took what's belong to you. Your Millennium puzzle and your Egyptian God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. At first I don't know where I am or how I get in here. I was alone in the dark where there's no one around but me. I thought that's where I should be until I hear your voice. A voice that is calling my name. Thought it was just only my imagination until I hear it again and I knew I recognize that voice. It was you Yugi! I was ready to escape from this Shadow realm, but Marik kept pulling me back. You keep calling me and calling and calling and I knew I had to get out and save you from this situation you're involved. Yugi when I escaped you're the reason for it 'cause you give me strength and courage that I can get back on my own two feet and fought along side with you.**

_No truths to confirm No lies to deny Too hopeless to care We're too scared to cry _

**Every time when bad things happen or when we're in a tight spot. We always got each others back. Though when we're apart our spirits makes us guide each other when we need each other to make it through.**

_You and I Holding tight You and I Gotta fight You and I Side by side You and I Sanctified You and I Feels so right You and I Holding tight You and I Side by side You and I For the rest of our lives_

**There were times where revenge comes around. I took revenge on Marik for what he did to Mai and you battle Kaiba in order to win so you can take revenge on Marik for what he did to me. My mind was a black out, though I have strange dreams, I knew I had to wake up and be by your side 'cause you need me Yugi. And you're always around when I needed you.**

_Cast aside To an angry street Criticized For what we believe If we hide maybe we can make it through this Is it fair to be thrown away? Is it fair that we live this way? Victimized for a life we didn't ask for... _

**Never thought that our friendship would be normal like the rest of them. But it's okay, we had a great adventure together, you and I. Fought dead guys from Egypt from 1,000 years ago. Help Yami or Atemu, whatever his name is, collect pieces that related from his past. And dueling criminals who work under their master, taking over the world. Those were good times buddy. Nothing has changed.**

_No truths to confirm No lies to deny Too hopeless to care We're too scared to cry _

**Back then was rough and difficult. But it doesn't matter cause I have you by my side.**

_You and I Holding tight You and I Gotta fight You and I Side by side You and I Sanctified You and I Feels so right You and I Holding tight You and I Side by side You and I For the rest of our lives_

**Here we are now. It's all over. No more freaky magic, or the Millennium puzzle going weird, and creepy dead guys and mummies attacking us and the whole world. It's amazing that after all we've been through we're still friends. Again, nothings changed. Just you and me and our other friends going to school and have a normal life. Just you and me. Together. Nothing is going to change that not even the people around us can't change that 'cause our bond is strong and alive and with so much history and memories we've created has always a picture of us, side by side for what we've been through together. So Yugi, my best friend in the whole world. Thank you for what you did and saved me from myself, for being there for me through thick and thin. Even though it's hard you're still there. Yugi you're my best friend and I'll always stand by you through hardships and heartaches you'll endure later on in the future. Hope this letter may me a reminder to you that later on when we're apart, this letter will be much of a help to you to get back on your feet. Your not alone Yugi, 'cause I'm here for you and will always be.**

**Forever your best friend till the end,**

**Katsuya Jonouchi**

**P.S. Once you've read this letter there's a surprise waiting for you. And it's hiding in that box.**

Before Yugi opened the box. He was crying, not sadness but joy and heartwarming. The letter that Joey wrote touched Yugi's heart and with that Yugi can't seem to stop crying. Joey reached over to Yugi and gave him a hug. He moved his hands in circles on Yugi's back to soothe him and calm him down. After a couple of minutes of tears and snots coming out of Yugi's nose. Joey handed Yugi a rectangular- medium sized box.

Yugi took it, opened it, and to a surprise it's a bracelet. Yugi picked it up and took a glance at it. It was a silver chain bracelet with Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon on it. And in between Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon there was a picture Joey and Yugi. Joey putting his arm around Yugi's shoulder and Yugi putting his arm around Joey's waist, both of gave a big smile. Yugi clutched the bracelet as he held his chest, till tears, once again, flowed down his cheeks. Joey hugged Yugi, again, and soothed him, again. Yugi broke out the hug and looked into Joey's hazel eyes.

"Out of all the presents I get. This one would be the best. Joey thank you so much. This gift, this present, never seen it like it. You're my best friend in the whole world."

With that Yugi hugged Joey in a tight embrace. Joey hugged back. Held the spiked-haired teen in his arms. Touching Yugi's black highlighted red locks.

'_Happy Birthday, Yugi.'_

**1) Nickelback, Three Days Grace, and Flyleaf are not really my kind of music, but I put there 'cause I can't see Yugi listening to Heavy Metal music. It's just doesn't fit him. Alternative, 80's, and maybe pop music would best for him. Flyleaf is a pretty good band, I watched them on Youtube, but I like Kittie better. They totally kick ass!**

**Love it, Hate it. Whatever say it what you wanted to say. This story is dedicated to my best friends, Little Ryuu. We've known each other since 6****th**** grade and became best friends since we were freshman. Later on we started calling each other 'Yugi' and 'Joey'. Those were good times. Anyways, review please or else! :: death glares:: Till next time! The pup is out! :P**


End file.
